


Golden

by monsieurkittentoes



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Space Husbands, old married spirk, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurkittentoes/pseuds/monsieurkittentoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decade after the five year mission ended, Jim is asked to give a speech at Starfleet Academy and be honored by the young new recruits. Jim hates the attention. But Spock loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> While this is in no way my first Star Trek fanfiction, it's my first that I've published in over five years. I'm really excited to get back into this fandom and start writing again!  
> I've been reading the novelization of the Motion Picture, and I felt the need to write some Old Married K/S. I hope you like it!

Gentle calloused hands smoothed the fabric of Jim's new dress uniform and adjusted the metals pinned to his chest. He had faced Klingons. He had defeated Romulans. He had come up against a giant super computer that wanted to find its mother at the cost of the planet Earth and he won. But now he was being asked to give a lecture to a bunch of eager young recruits awaiting their chance to follow his example, and Jim felt more apprehensive than all the other instances combined.

His mission into deep space had ended ten years ago. Starfleet had requested, since it was an anniversary, for Jim to come to the Academy and talk about what had happened during that mission. What he had done right, what he wished he had done differently. His victories and failures. That itself wasn't more than irritating, but the way he was _treated_ here.

Jim had never thought of himself as being anything special. The other admirals didn't like him much, and he didn't much like being admiral. His five year deep space mission was over-glorified, and his achievements were far too publicized. It was almost a guarantee there were going to be history classes talking about him for centuries to come. People were already writing books about his work through the years and treating him like God's gift to space travel.

Jim hated it.

Spock finished straightening Jim out and stepped back, folding his hands behind his back elegantly. “I believe you are prepared, Admiral.”

Jim let out a long breath. “ _I'm_ not sure I am,” he grumbled. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the door behind him, dreading what awaited him on the other side. “They're expecting me to be some kind of legend. I'm not a legend. And I still don't understand why I can't just bring you with me.” Jim looked back at his husband, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows. “You're the only reason I stayed alive past the first _month_. I don't deserve all this honoring.”

“I disagree,” replied Spock. His eyes were soft. Jim could tell he was proud of him as clearly as he could tell it was daytime outside, but he doubted anyone else would be able to see it. The benefits of being married for seven years and having known each other for eight years before they finally tied the knot. Jim knew Spock better than he knew himself. But that didn't mean his pride was _deserved_. “We would not have been a successful vessel without your guidance. I simply advised. The decisions were yours.”

“I would've made all the wrong decisions if you weren't with me,” Jim argued.

Spock's eyes smiled, although his lips only moved up very slightly.

Sighing, Jim paced back and forth in front of the windows that looked out over the Academy grounds. He could see the tree he used to sit under as a plebe from here, where he would study and read his books. It didn't feel like that long ago. It was impossible he could have become a name they would remember in such a short time.

“Jim.”

As always, Spock's voice brought Jim back to the waking world. He turned and looked at him again, then slowly came back to stand directly in front of him.

With the same tenderness and love that he always showed, Spock rested a hand on Jim's arm. It was like an anchor to Jim. The light pressure against his arm from someone he loved this much brought a calmness to Jim even as he tried to fight against it and remain worked up.

“Your concern is unfounded,” Spock informed him gently. “Your accomplishments have been highly beneficial to your field. It is within the pattern of your people that you would be idolized for your work. Humans enjoy turning other Humans into figurative _golden calves_ to worship for a time. I have received positive attention for my scientific work in a similar fashion. It is only logical that you receive comparable praise in return. You are not undeserving of what you are given, and I believe you are foolish to attempt to fight your reputation.”

Jim smiled in spite of himself. “I guess there's no use in arguing with you, is there?”

Spock raised his eyebrows. “I had presumed you knew by now. I am always accurate in all my assumptions.”

Jim couldn't help laughing. “I love you,” he informed him.

“I am aware,” replied Spock, although his eyes glowed with returned love.

The door behind them opened and Jim turned. Standing just inside was Admiral Fischer, a tall, rather strict woman who taught some of the honors classes at the Academy.

“We're ready for you, Kirk,” said Fischer.

Jim nodded. “I'll be right with you.”

Fischer didn't seem thrilled Jim was making her wait, but she turned and left him for a moment. Just enough time for Jim to say goodbye to his husband.

Taking advantage of the moment's peace, Jim snuck a kiss onto Spock's cheek. “Thank you,” he told him quietly.

Spock nodded once. And unless Jim was very much mistaken, he thought he caught his beloved say the words “good luck” as Jim was turning away.

Jim pulled his uniform down straight one more time as he walked through the door after Fischer. He was never going to think of himself as anything more than Human. But Spock was right, there was no use in fighting this if it was going to happen anyway.

For a little while, Jim could stand being their golden calf.

 


End file.
